


Yes you big Goof!

by manicmea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny responds to Steve's question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes you big Goof!

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
